The "New" Eeyore
The "New" Eeyore is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on February 25th, 1989. Synopsis When Tigger tells Eeyore being popular is easy, Eeyore makes an attempt to act more like Tigger. Plot One night Eeyore walks over to Pooh's house and notices Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Gopher, and Rabbit having a party and wishes he could join in. The next day Tigger tickles Eeyore with a feather causing him to laugh and when Pooh walks by he said hello to Eeyore. Tigger says being popular is easy for him - he just has to be him. Then Eeyore gets the message that he just has to be Tigger. So he paints stripes on himself and starts bouncing. He bounces on everyone in the forest. When he bounces on Tigger, he is told that he has to have speed and grace. So he puts on some roller-skates. However, he hits Tigger, Gopher, Pooh and Rabbit. He goes into Rabbit’s house and crashes. Rabbit gets cross with Eeyore for this. When he asks Eeyore what he has to say for himself, Eeyore replies “TTFN - Ta ta for now,” and slides out. Rabbit furiously blames Tigger, but Pooh tells Tigger he made Eeyore “more bouncier than him”. Tigger becomes horrified and says “I’ve created a donkey monster!” Eventually, one day, no one wants to play with Eeyore. This also makes Tigger look bad after his humiliating experience of being “out bounced by a donkey”. That night, Rabbit, Gopher, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet decide to wash off Eeyore’s stripes. Eeyore appears, and Piglet explains that everyone is looking for Eeyore. He doesn’t exactly know he’s right in front of the target at first and wasn’t color-blinded, but then he gets bashful and color-blinded and everyone else gets bashful and color-blinded apart from Pooh, until Rabbit notices that Eeyore no longer has stripes. Eeyore tells them that he’s decided to be his original self. Piglet tells Eeyore that he likes him the way he is, Gopher says that he wouldn’t have him any other way and Tigger says that there’s only room for one Tigger in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh apologizes to Eeyore as being popular didn’t work out for him but Eeyore says it wasn’t a total waste because he learned to say hello. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher Cast Quotes * Eeyore: (as Piglet goes outside): Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Piglet: Yipe! (runs back in and slams the door) Eeyore: Piglet? Do you wanna come and play? Piglet: (stammers): But Piglet's not at home. Eeyore: If Piglet's not at home, then who am I talking to? Piglet: No one. (Eeyore leaves) Especially not Piglet! (Eeyore goes baffled) *'Tigger': (looks for Eeyore): Eeyore just needs to be put in his place, as the "bounc-ee" and not the bouncer. And I am just the Tigger to do it! Tally-hoo!! Eeyore: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! (bounces and tackles Tigger) Tigger: How humili-rating, out-bounced by a donkey! Eeyore: Do you wanna play with me, Tigger? Tigger: (angrily pushes him off): NO!!! I don't ever wanna play with you again, never, ever! (walks off crying in humiliation): Why, why, you're, you're a menace! Imagine going about bouncing helpless Tiggers like me! Trivia *The Tigger stripes that were on Eeyore marks the first Tigger costumes were invented, the Tigger costumes were later used in All's Well That Ends Wishing Well (briefly), Cloud Cloud Go Away and The Tigger Movie. *Jim Cummings provided a couple of Tigger's laughs, instead of Paul Winchell. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Eeyore episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Nintendo Ds Game